Tohka Yatogami
}} is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is also the first Spirit saved by Shido. Summary When Tohka first appeared on Earth, on the 10th of April, she came under attack by the AST. That was also the same day Shido encountered Tohka and later discovered the real reason behind the spacequakes. The next time Tohka encountered Shido, she was again under attack by the AST. During Tohka and Shido's short conversation on their second encounter, Shido gave Tohka her name. During their third encounter in which they went out on a date, Tohka and Shido established a bond, as the boy explained to the Spirit that not all humans were like the AST who are out to kill her. It was during this time, after their date got interrupted by the AST, that Tohka had her powers sealed by kissing Shido for the first time. After her powers were sealed, Tohka' mental state is still unstable and could go off at any moment, mainly due to her emotions which she didn't understand or know how to deal with. But, thanks to some consultation from Reine and some reassuring words from Shido, Tohka was able to better control her feelings of jealousy regarding Shido. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grade, and class as Shido thanks to the help of Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school, but at the same time, she still sees Origami as an enemy (in many ways), who was also at the same school and classroom as Shido and her. Tohka is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Spirits beside the Itsuka residence where Shido lives. Tohka was later captured by DEM at the end of Miku Lily. During the events of Miku Truth, when Shido came to rescue Tohka and was about to be killed by Ellen, Tohka became filled with such despair and transformed, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. Westcott named her transformation the "Demon King," adding that this state was the actual form in which Spirits took on in the bordering dimension they had come from before manifesting in this world. Luckily, Tohka did not stay in her dark transformed state for long, as she was brought back to her senses with a kiss from Shido and saved once again. Later on during the events of Tobiichi Angel, Tohka and the other sealed Spirits were attacked by Origami on their way to the underground shelter. Tohka was left with having a complex feeling on whether to kill Origami or just knocks her out and listen to her during the battle. She realized that her hatred and hostility towards Origami is somewhat different from the first time she met her; as she didn't have the murderous intent to kill Origami. With that thought swirling in her mind, Origami took this chance to strike an attack at her that cuts apart her Astral Dress. Regaining her consciousness, she found that her friend's bodies are covered with wounds that resulted from the fierce battle between Origami while she was unconscious. Tohka desired for a power bigger than the the one she had after being enraged by the thoughts of being unable to save her friends. Fortunately for her, she instinctively realized beforehand that she was succumbing to the dark power inside her and it wouldn't give her the power she needed. She then chose to stay as herself and take back the entirety of her sealed power from Shido to face Origami. After exchanging conversations with her, they began crossing blades with each other. She took the chance while Origami was experiencing a violent headache to nearly knocked her out by performing a side sweep with . This however, doesn't last until Origami gains the power of a spirit through Phantom and manage to have a fair fight with her. It also resulted them to battle more furiously that could cost both of their lives. Fortunately, the battle was forced to stop with Shido interfering in the midst of it, resulting in Origami running away. Appearance Tohka is a girl with dark-purple hair and pupils which are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Tohka's height is stated to be 155cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83 Upon her arrival on Earth, she wore a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, she adopts the uniform of the said school, although she wears a skirt similar to the dress she wore upon her arrival. When inversed, Tohka's hair turns to dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, which is soft pink on the top half, and pale yellow on the bottom half with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges when inversed. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she had a cold, emotionless demeanor. She was very wary of humans because she was constantly being attacked by the AST, before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her. However, after her powers were sealed by Shido, she could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Due to the fact that Tohka is new to everything (including her emotions), she has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. She easily became excited at seeing all the things on Earth that she had never seen before. Origami has used her naïve nature against her on multiple occasions. She usually needs one of her friends (mostly Shido) to point out to her when she's being tricked. Despite her lack of knowledge or experience, Tohka does have a normal sense of embarrassment, as shown by her overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. She did not, however, initially know what a kiss was, nor did she hesitate in performing one the first time with Shido, but later found she hates seeing him kiss other girls. At times, Tohka can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Shido and her fellow Spirits. She also initially had difficulty understanding the concept of love, not realizing her feelings for Shido until Volume 12. It has been shown several times that Tohka has a fair level of sensibility and common sense towards battle, which arguably is the only thing she has any real memories of. During her battle with Origami in her spirit form, she was able to quickly analyze Origami's new powers and come up with the best way for her to counter them. This could also be the result of her constant battles with the AST until she met Shido. In her Inverse form, Tohka is considerably more hostile than before. While she would normally hold back so as not to kill her opponents (unless seriously angered), she will now utilize an unrestrained force in order to eliminate her foes. She also appears to lose her recent memories, namely, her memories of Shido, and comes to interpret him as a human trying to deceive her. However, even while in her Inverse state, Tohka has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Shido for his inexplicable (to her) familiarity with her and for the strange feelings she has towards him, which stands as a very strong remnant of Tohka's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Shido was enough to calm her down and bring Tohka out of her Inverse form by reminding her of everything he had done for her. History Background According to Nia, Tohka was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal that stored , turning her into a spirit. She also lost most of her memories, including the knowledge of her original name, because of unknown reasons. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-13 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- **Date AST Like ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 2, 4, 9 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Spirit Form Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka manifesting with Sandalphon Date 01.jpg Date 02.jpg Anime02.jpg DAL v1 14.png|Halvanhelev (Light Novel) Sandalphon - Halvanhelev.jpg|Halvanhelev (Anime) Dark Tohka 4.png|Tohka Inverse Form using Nahemah Tohka Dark.png|Paverschlev サンダルフォン玉座_設定参考.jpg|Throne of Annihilation wiki 1.jpg|Tohka creating a purple energy ball vlcsnap-2014-10-28-23h09m19s235.png|Halvanhelev destroying Realizer|linktext=Halvanhelev destroying Origami Realizer Tohka and sandalphon.jpg Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy slash with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine. Depending on how Tohka uses it, the throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally. By cutting the throne in half, she unlocks the final form of her weapon; , a massive single-edged zanbatō-like sword that drastically increasing her Angel's destructive power. Later in the series, after Tohka's power was sealed by Shido, she can still retrieve a bit of her original power. At first this happened when her mental condition became unstable, however, Tohka eventually learns to take back 10% of her original power in the form of a limited release Astral Dress. During Volume 10, Tohka was able to take back the entirety of her powers, though she hasn't done this anymore since then, implying that she still can't take back all her powers at will. Even when she's without her spirit mana, Tohka has displayed three abilities that can be considered supernatural. The first is her incredible strength and speed, which, even when not enhanced by spirit mana, has shown to be far above that of an average human, breaking the Raizen High School girls record during an physical examination while she was in fact trying her best to hold back. The second is the ability to instinctively sense if she's in danger, which was shown when she was able to sense that she was being watched by DEM, but wasn't able to sense anything when Ratatoskr, who had no intention of harming her, was watching her. Also, during her first battle with Ellen she could instinctively sense that she was not an opponent that she could afford to hold back against. Finally, the third ability is an enhanced sense of smell, which she can use to easily locate and identify someone. Inverse Form Demon King: Nahemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") Weapon: '''Single-edged sword '''Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ', ''Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") '''Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Shido was about to be killed, Tohka transforms into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is her true form in the bordering dimension where she comes from. She obtains Nahemah, a darker version of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing. Tohka's overall abilities in this state are the same as in her Spirit form, just darker in color and nature. In fact, according to Ratatoskr's Daily Observations, Tohka's offensive abilities in this form are actually even greater then in her spirit form, at the cost of having her defensive powers lower in respond. However, despite this, Tohka was able to survive a point blank range attack used by Ellen and come out undamaged. Her Demon King, Nahemah, is described to be the opposite of her Angel, Sandalphon, which is a gilded throne that stores a broasword, instead being a one edged sword that remains separate from a dark grey collared throne. However, like with Sandalphon, Tohka can destroy Nahemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. A single, full powered swing of Paverschlev has proven to be strong enough to completely destroy a large part of Tengu City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Kurumi clones and in the process. While in this form, Tohka has no memories of her normal self, and has shown no hesitation to kill anyone. Also, after returning to normal, Tohka has shown to have no memories of what happened when she was in this form. Tohka nearly entered this state again in Volume 10, when she was having a mental crisis because she lacked the power due to being sealed to protect the other sealed Spirits against Origami's attacks. Fortunately, Tohka did not transform, as she instinctively realized beforehand that she was about to succumb to the dark power inside her again, knowing full well that relying on this power would not help her save anyone. Full Form Angel: Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, lit., "Emperor of Annihilation") Weapon: 'Broadsword 'Astral Dress: Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") During the movie, Date A Live: Mayuri Judgement, Tohka temporarily gains the spirit mana of all the spirits Shido had sealed up until that point. While in this state, she gains a new Astral Dress that is a fusion of both her own and those of the other spirits. Additionally, she also gains a new Angel called Shekinah, which, like her own Angel Sandalphon, is a broadsword. She also maintains her ability to summon Sandalphon, allowing her to dual-wield both Angels at once. Quotes *''"Why...? Is it not obvious?—After all, didn't you come to kill me too?"'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 *''"It's the truth. There's nothing I can do about it. —I don't know how long ago it was, but I was suddenly born there. That's that. My memories are distorted and vague. I have no idea about things such as what kind of being I am."'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 3 *''"Everytime... I come to this world, I'm destroying part of something this wonderful."'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 *''"...Is it really okay, for me to live?"'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 *''"Stop! Stop! Please Stop…..! Not that----not Shido….! I don't care what happens to me! I will do anything! I will listen to anything! That's why……….that's why, don't take Shido away from me…….!!"Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 9 *"— Ah, I see...This feeling is love."Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 Trivia *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Her name is written as 十香, with the character for "Ten" composing her name (「十」香). The "Ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "Kingdom." The concept of "Kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. **Her Demon King Nahemah is the tenth in the Qliphoth which also corresponds to her number. **Tohka's name was given by Shido, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10. **Also, the kanji of Tohka's surname "Yatogami (夜刀神)" can translated as "Night Sword of God". *Her angel's name, Sandalphon can be translated variously as 'Lord of Extent of Height", "Co-brother" and "The Sound of Sandals." *Sandalphon is associated with the planet Earth. Coincidentally, Her power element is also based on the main element of Earth, which is the ground. *Tohka's astral dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. *According to the afterwards of Volume 7, the reason for Tohka's Inverse form having a more revealing design stems from the idea that an evil character is more prone to seducing the hero of a story, while if she was trying to be nice and hide her identity she'd behave more modestly to mask her true nature. *Tohka's threat level is AAA-class, but when she is Inversed, it's increased to SS-class, the highest so far, surpassing the most dangerous Spirit, Kurumi. **As of Volume 10, Origami, who was turned into a Spirit by , is of the same rank as Tohka in both Spirit and Inverse Form. However, Tohka's mana is slightly stronger than Origami's mana according to Kotori. *Tohka once made Shido promise to never kiss any other girl besides her, unaware it's the only way he can save other Spirits. **Tohka also occasionally walks in on Shido as he's sealing a Spirit's powers with a kiss, to his dismay. **As of Volume 12 she's learned why Shido has to kiss the other spirits through Reine. ***As a result, she instead asks for Shido to give her a kiss for each time he broke this promise to make up for it. *In the anime, Tohka's most valuable item is a bread-like pillow which she won at a game center with Shido; this one is destroyed due to Origami's bullet. But in the later episodes, she has this same kind of pillow inside her room. *In the Date A Origami manga, Tohka has a robot version of herself that is even less intelligent than the real Tohka is. *Tohka told Shido that she can eat frying pans. *In the light novel and manga, Tohka learned the meaning of ''date before her first date with Shido, while in the anime, she learned about it after her first date with Shido. *In the Light Novel and Manga, Tohka adopts the school uniform from a nearby student. In the anime, she adopted it from a picture of Origami that Shido had. *In a preview of Date A Live: Ars Install, Tohka's last name was misspelled as 'Yagami' instead of Yatogami. *In both light novel and anime, Tohka is shown to have a surprisingly good singing voice. **Coincidentally, Tohka's real life voice actress, Marina Inoue, is, in addition to her voice work, also known to be a singer. *In the 9th chapter of Volume 7, it is revealed that Tohka knows about Shido having Kotori’s recovery abilities. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Movie Characters Category:Ratatoskr Category:Student Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Inverse Spirit Category:Former Human Category:Main Movie Characters